


The World Has its Shine

by PompousPickle



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, I'm an emotional wreck about krieg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't deserve this. I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Has its Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken shamelessly from my Krieg/Maya song "The World Has Its Shine" By Cobra Starship

We weren’t thinking when it first happened. Well, scratch that. I wasn’t thinking. You never think, really, unless it’s about entrails and skin. But you saw her. We both saw her. She was crippled over and fighting off those damn rats like it was going out of style. But she didn’t get up. She _couldn’t_ get up. And we knew if we went over there, we’d be next. We’d be down for the count too.

That never stopped us before though.

You grabbed her through the carnage and threw her out, as far as you could manage. You and I both knew she’d be okay. But as you grabbed her, I felt the words bubble out, “ **You don’t deserve this.** ” Because she didn’t. “ **I do.** ” Because I did.

I deserved every fate that came upon me. We’ve done nothing but follow them around and cause more havoc than it could ever be worth. And falling to our knees in a horde of cannibal rats was the only punishment good enough for a monster like us.

“Don’t worry. I have you,” a voice said in the distance. Her voice. A purple light surrounded us and you screamed, shouted, fought against it. Constantly saying no, no don’t do this. Don’t revive us. Don’t waste those powers on us, phasing us back to life like this. She should have used those same powers to kill us, a long time ago.

But now, sitting next to her in the back of the Technical, I’m glad she took the time.  I just wish you could say thank you without screaming bout feces.

“Hey,” she finally says, cutting through the sounds of the Commando crashing into things left and right. “About what you said back there.”

I replay the situation again. And again. What you said? What did you say?

_You don’t deserve this._

No. Not what you said. What _I_ said. For the first time since I could remember, she could hear me. I said what I had meant to say. I conveyed a point and someone had actually heard it.

“AAAAARRRRRrrrrrrrrrrGH THE PREEEttty LADDY speaKS with MEEAT MONSSSTERS.”

“I…sure,” the Siren then says with a shrug, poising her gun and checking for any bandits in the area as we ride through.

You grumble about worm cookies for a little while. You should probably look through the scope of the rifle too, just to make sure we aren’t being followed. That’s right. Just like that. No. Hold it to you _eye_. Okay good. Better.

“I don’t think you deserve anything worse than the rest of us,” she finally says. And you almost drop the gun altogether. I don’t blame you. I would have too. Even if we weren’t…like this.

You should say thank you. You should thank her for saving our ass earlier. Tell her that maybe living is worth the struggle, even if it means living like this. Because it means getting to live with her. Tell her that you don’t know _what_ we deserve yet, but you want to find out.

Come on. Say something comprehensible. You did it once today. Maybe you can just…

“I WILl FEAST on the BRIIIGHT SHINY NIPPLES OF your ssssssOUl.”

She doesn’t say anything after that. She simply shrugs and goes back to keeping watch over the back of the Technical. Well that was a bust. But progress is progress, I guess. You can’t get it right every time. But still, it gives me hope. Hope that there might be recovery somewhere in sight.

Hope that one day, I’ll be able to use my own voice every day.


End file.
